If I Live
by Remy Alvera
Summary: It took one minute, one choice, and one girl, to mess all of Orochimaru's plans up. Sakura Haruno managed to beat fear – with love. She moved in front of her crush as a last resort. However, every victory has its price. Major AU [Pairing Not Set] R&R! Mid-Chunin Exams.
1. Prologue - Every Second Counts

**Intro |** It took one minute, one choice, and one girl, to mess all of Orochimaru's plans up. Sakura Haruno managed to beat fear – with love. She moved in front of her crush as a last resort. However, every victory has its price.

_AU_

_[Pairing Pending]_

**Disclaimer ****| I do not own Naruto.**

R&amp;R

* * *

Prologue | Every Second Counts

Three teens huddled together in a circle in the middle of an overgrown forest, each of them were covered in dirt and were even sporting a few bruises here and there. Two of them were tense – ready to jump into action at any second, the third one was more relaxed – however, that was expected of Naruto.

"We can't just trust appearances. We have to know if each of us really is who we say we are." Sasuke frowned, one finger tapping his chin.

After their first run in with a team of Ninja intent on taking their scroll the three realized they might be more or less outclassed.

"Alright," Naruto and Sakura chorused.

"We need a password, one that we only know – the three of us." Sasuke stared intently at the mossy ground, a frown marring his sharp features. Sakura mirrored his frown, before her eyes widened.

"When does a Ninja strike?" She gasped, grinning, Sasuke nodded.

"Uh, what's that?" Naruto looked like a lost puppy, Sakura rolled her eyes.

"It was in one the first lessons Iruka-Sensei went over with us at the Academy." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Right," He chuckled.

"That'll be the question," Sasuke looked at both of them. "The answer is; A Ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a Ninja to strike."

Sakura nodded in understanding. Naruto looked more confused than ever.

"Do you maybe, have anything shorter than that?" Both teens turned to glare at their team mate.

"No, Dobe!" Sasuke hissed.

"Alright, alright! I just thought it was gonna be a password, not a pass speech." He looked away glumly while mumbling about Sasuke being a Teme. Sakura let out a small sigh. The Chunin Exams were harder than she had thought they would be.

Actually, they were just out right horrible. She had a feeling they wouldn't be sitting down in one place for too long – there were enemies everywhere out there. They had to be more careful from here on out.

As if to prove her point, a kuni suddenly flew through the air – slicing open Naruto's right cheek in the process.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto gaped, jumping up.

"Move!" Sasuke screamed as strong gust of wind rushed at Team 7, sending them all flying.

Sakura yelped as she was sent hurtling into a nearby tree. With a solid thunk and pained groan the girl slid to the floor and stayed there for a few moments as stars danced in her vision and she tried to remember how to get her lungs to work.

It was a solid five minutes before she snapped out of her daze.

"Sasuke, Naruto!" She gasped, sitting up, and almost immediately afterwards wincing at the sharp pain that flared up in her back. She almost screamed when Sasuke popped up in front of her.

"Sakura?" He breathed out a sigh of relief. She slowly stood up on shaky legs.

"Sasuke-Kun, thank goodness, where's Naruto?" She moved to take a step towards him, but the Uchiha slipped into a fighting stance.

"First give me the password, Sakura." She saw his fingers twitch to where his weapons pouch lay, so she quickly answered.

Sasuke's stance relaxed and she stepped a little closer to him. "Are you alright?" He asked. Sakura shrugged weakly.

"As good as I can be after trying to fly." The sarcasm that dripped from her voice made him actually chuckle.

"Hey guys!" Naruto came running up behind them.

"Naruto, stop! First give us the password." Sakura pulled out a kuni and backed up a step so she was closer to Sasuke.

"Oh of course, A Ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a Ninja to strike!" Naruto finished with a hundred watt smile.

_Naruto would never get that all right, and he didn't even add in a 'believe it' at the end _

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, who nodded. As one they both threw their kuni towards Naruto, who rolled out of the way.

"What the hell?!" He yelled.

"I'll admit it; you're faster than the last one!" Sasuke sneered as he took a step forward, placing himself in front of Sakura.

"What are you guys talking about!?" The Naruto-Wanna-Be screamed.

Sakura stepped forward, standing beside Sasuke. She wanted him to see her as an equal, no matter how happy she was that he wanted to protect her.

"Naruto wouldn't have ever gotten that all right, that's why we made the password." Sakura grinned at the enemy.

"We knew you were listening." Sasuke finished for her – sporting his own grin.

There was a puff of smoke, and where Naruto once stood, was now a woman. An ugly woman at that.

"Aren't we the clever one," She leered at the pair, and the rosette found herself taking a step back. "This should be interesting, when it's all over, only one of us will be alive." The lady grinned at them both, and then, the world turned red.

_Is this genjutsu?! _

Flashes presented themselves to Sakura and Sasuke – images of them both broken and bloody; of them both dead.

Sakura screamed as she fell to her knees, and Sasuke doubled over – dumping his stomachs contense to the hard earth beneath him.

_It was so real, this killer intent, it's so strong – I can barely breath. _Sasuke slowly forced his body to turn towards his only female team mate.

"S-Sakura?" He choked out. The rosette didn't answer; her whole body shook as tears streamed down her face. The woman let out a cruel laugh.

"You're both paralyzed with fear," She clicked her tongue. "This was disappointing." She sighed, pulling out two kuni.

_No, I have to…move…I have to…do something…anything…come on, Sasuke! _He let out a roar as he pulled out his own kuni, and shoved it deep into his own thigh as the woman threw her kuni at both of them.

When Sakura actually snapped out of the genjutsu's after effects, she was on a tree branch, with Sasuke in front of her, panting, and bleeding. _When did Sasuke-Kun get hurt? _She leaned forward, opening and closing her mouth like a gapping fish.

"Sasuke-Kun, w-what happened?" The dark haired boy didn't answer his pink haired comrade; instead he looked around crazily, his hands twitching.

"Sasuke-" His hand clapped over her mouth painfully. Sakura's eyes widened.

_I've never seen Sasuke-Kun so scared before, was it because of the genjutsu? What did he see? What can I do…where's Naruto? _She swallowed hard as a shadow fell over them.

"Hmph!" She tried to pull his hand from her mouth, but he wouldn't budge. Sakura jerked her head back, and cried out desperately.

"Snake!" Sasuke turned in time to see the giant head flying down towards them. Quickly, he grabbed Sakura by her wrist, and jerked them both up into the air with chakra laced through his feet for an extra push.

_I didn't notice it. _Sasuke's free hand balled into a fist. _I'm losing it; I've got to get a grip! _

The snake wound around a tree branch, and lunged at them. For a moment, Sasuke could have sworn it looked like that woman.

"NO!" He twisted in the air, using his free hand to gather four shuriken and throw them towards the monsters eyes, momentarily blinding it so he could escape with Sakura a good four branches away.

To his surprise though, the snake fell dead. Sasuke was gasping for breath as he pulled Sakura closer to him, ready for another fast escape with her if needed.

Sakura was shaking; she had never been this scared before, not even when they faced Zabuza. She honestly wasn't sure if they would make it away from this crazy woman, and it didn't help that Naruto was missing.

Sakura screamed as the woman sprouted from the Snakes corpse.

"I sense your fear and desperation," The woman grinned, even though she was covered in the snake's innards. "It's only natural; the prey must never let down its guard, in the presence of its predator." The laugh that followed made Sakura shiver in fear.

This woman had to be insane, how could they let people like this in the Exams? She was a killer. She was trying to **kill** them! Sasuke shook with fear.

"Perhaps I'll start out with your pretty little friend first, eh?" She laughed again.

The woman suddenly shot forward, her own body winding around the tree branch like a snake would. Sakura screamed again as her hand snaked (no pun intended) around the rosettes ankle, jerking her forward – away from the stunned Uchiha – as the womans freakish tongue slithered out to wrap around the smaller girls wrist.

"S-Sasuke-Kun, help me!" She cried out, twisting in the woman's grip as she was pulled closer. Sakura could feel tears' burning the corners of her eyes as she realized her crush wasn't even moving, he was just staring on in fear.

_Sasuke!_

Hopelessness was closing in on her like a dark cloud and she could see the same in the Uchiha's eyes. When prey cannot beat the predator it flees. Doubt flickered in dark eyes and the boy edged backwards.

Suddenly four kuni were embedded into the branch that was separating the woman from Sakura. All eyes were directed up, towards the blue eyed, blonde haired Ninja, who stood on a branch above all of them.

"Naruto!" Sakura was practically crying in relief.

"Let her go!" The blond snarled, pulling out another kuni and getting into a fighting stance. Rage made his normally sky blue eyes look like rolling storm clouds.

Sasuke shook his head.

"What are you doing Dobe? Get out of here while you can!" Sasuke was yelling desperately. Naruto stared at his team mate like he was insane.

"Teme, your just gonna let that – that _thing_ grab Sakura-Chan like that?!" Naruto practically growled at him. "Why are you acting like such a coward?"

Sasuke growled back in response. "Just let me handle it!" The Uchiha turned towards the snake woman, resolve setting his features with a grim kind of determination. "You can have it, just let her go." Sasuke reached back, and pulled out their Heaven Scroll, ignoring Naruto's protests.

The woman chuckled as her tongue slithered up Sakura's body ever so slowly, until it reached her cheek and began to creases it in what would have been a soothing manner, if it wasn't completely disgusting and creepy.

Sakura let out a whimper.

Naruto snarled.

Sasuke paled.

"Very _sensible_ and_ wise_," The woman began. Sakura wondered how she could talk with her tongue growing teen feet out of her mouth. "Sometimes, to save their own skin, the prey must sacrifice something even more important to distract the predator." She chuckled as Sasuke threw the scroll towards her.

Naruto caught it mid throw.

"Stop playing the damn hero Nar-" The blonde's fist stopped the Uchiha from speaking.

"Li**ar**," Naruto sneered, azure eyes flickering red. "You may look like him, and sound like him, but you're **not** the Sasuke I know, you've never been like this, you've turned into a coward, you've never choked like this! **Snap out of it, Sasuke!**" He finished, gasping for air.

The snake woman suddenly pulled Sakura right up against her, the tongue retracting with a strange _slurp_ sound.

"Kukuku, sad, but true," She laughed as Sakura wiggled around helplessly. "It doesn't matter; as far as the scroll goes I could just kill you and take it." She stood up straight, pulling Sakura with her. With one arm around Sakura's waist - effectively keeping the young girl in place - the woman nudged her thumb into Sakura's mouth.

The girl flinched as the woman spoke softly into her ear. _"Bite."_

Viciously Sakura locked her teeth onto the woman thumb - hard enough to draw blood,she noticed with a touch of satisfaction. The woman shuddered against Sakura as she withdrew her digit from the girls mouth and ran it down the middle of her tattooed arm, smearing blood on her pale lips.

"Sasuke-Kun! Naruto! Help!" Sakura cried, actual tears sliding down her cheeks. Taking twenty baths after this exam was on Sakura's to-do-list for sure.

_Wait…I'm a girl. I have…she doesn't…god._

_**It's a dude. We're being molested. **_

_Kami help me._

"S-she's a he!" She squeaked – but her team mates didn't hear her, though the woman-man-thing did. It chuckled and nipped at her ear. She screamed again.

"Sakura!" Naruto hollered as a giant puff of smoke blinded him for a moment. The next thing he knew he was staring at a giant snake. Sakura was being held behind the woman, seemingly tied up by one long but otherwise small snake that was twisting around her body and cutting off her air supply.

"Let her go!" The blonde yelled again, charging the woman once more with his weapon raised. The snake batted him away like he was nothing more than a stick.

"Naruto," Sasuke stared with wide eyes as he friend slammed into a branch, and fell limp. Sakura was gasping for air, her face turning red.

"D-do…some…s-something…Sas…uke…" She choked the words out desperately, tears streaming down her face.

Sasuke looked between his two closest friends, and suddenly, his fear was gone.

_I need to protect them. I can't let them get hurt because I was too…weak. _Sasuke charged without another thought, throwing more kuni towards the snake. The large serpent was too big to move out of the way, and soon it joined it's brethren on the tree – dead and bleeding.

Sasuke caught Sakura before she slipped off of the snakes large head. Carefully, he cut her free of the other snake and pulled her back to safety, before turning back towards the woman.

"I won't let you hurt my friends." The Uchiha snarled, rage darkening his pale features, before attacking.

Sakura wheezed and gulped down the air around her greedily as she watched the ongoing battle. She felt beat up and violated, but she couldn't leave Sasuke-Kun alone to face that…thing. They hadn't abandoned her, she couldn't abandon them.

Shakily she stood, and jumped into the battle.

The enemy swung towards Sasuke so fast that his limbs moved in a blur just as Sakura landed behind her Teammate, she grabbed his shirt and yanked him out of the way. Sasuke sent a thankful look towards the pink haired girl before rolling out of the way to avoid a kuni.

"You've become rather troublesome," The man whispered, appearing behind the girl while one hand gathering Sakura's hair up and the other wrapped around her neck.

"Sakura," Sasuke took a step forward, but the man-thing, squeezed her neck tighter – cutting off her air ways again.

**This is a passing trend I don't quite agree with. **

"Kukuku, Sakura, how fitting." The man pulled her head back further, exposing her neck.

_Is he going to kill me? _

She felt her knees go out at the thought, her breath coming in gasps. His hand fell away from her throat, and Sakura started to cough and sputter, the man was to caught up in enjoying Sasuke's reactions to notice she pulled out a kuni.

_Have to get away. Have to help Sasuke, I have too…_

"Sakura, what are you doing…" Sasuke's eyes widened as she swept the kuni back, slicing through her hair like it was nothing. The man gaped at the girl, and was too surprised to notice when she shifted slightly, and stabbed the kuni down into his foot.

He let out an enraged roar, and kicked the girl away towards an awaiting Uchiha's arms. Carefully, he moved Sakura behind him, and moved forward, making hand seals as she man swept down to pull the kuni from his foot.

"**Fire Style:** **Dragon Flame Jutsu!**" Sasuke roared as fire shot from his mouth, hitting the man in his moment of weakness and making him fly backwards into the tree.

The man screamed in agony until the flames died down, and all was silent.

Sasuke stumbled and fell to his knees, but Sakura was beside him in a second.

"You did you, Sasuke-Kun!" She smiled at him, and he managed a shaky smile back.

"**Paralysis Jutsu!**" Sakura gasped as she fell to her knees, and Sasuke let out a scream of fustration.

"Not possible!" He cried, trying to stand up straight.

"Such skill at such a young age," The man's voice turned deeper, and it almost looked like his face was falling off. "You are a true Uchiha." He chuckled.

Sakura felt like there were weights being pressed down onto her. She gasped for breath as her arms shook, fighting to keep her up and not pressed against the tree.

"You'll do nicely, you're definitely his brother." Sasuke let out another yell.

_What do I do? He's going to hurt Sasuke-Kun, what do I do! _

_**You've got to move!**_

"Who are you?" She cried out. "What do you want!?" Sasuke echoed.

He laughed. "My name is Orochimaru, but as too what I want, that will have to wait until we meet again, and that won't happen until you finish this test with the best score of all." He held up their Heaven scroll that he had gotten from Naruto at some point in the battle, and set fire to it.

"No!" Sakura cried out, pushing herself up higher.

"I don't know what you want, but you can just beat it! If we never meet again it'll be too soon!" Sakura snarled, showing more violence than what Sasuke was used too, and he glanced down at his team mate in surprise.

The man laughed. "Oh but we will," Suddenly, his neck expanded, and his head was shooting right towards Sasuke.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Sakura could taste copper in her mouth as something swelled in her chest.

_**No! What are you doing! MOVE YOUR DAMN LEGS!**_

All at once, the weights were gone, and she jumped forward, pushing Sasuke out of the way. Breath fanned over her neck, and then, she felt teeth sinking into her skin.

"Sakura!" Sasuke tried to move forward to help her, but he couldn't.

Pain exploded in her neck, traveling down her shoulders and through her body as the man pulled away, his face twisting in rage. As soon as he head was back on his body – the way it should be – he jumped forward, catching Sakura before she crumbled to the ground.

"Foolish girl!" He seethed, grabbing her chin and twisting it to the side so he could get a better look at the now forming Curse Mark. The pink haired brat had got in the way, ruined his only chance to take the damn Uchiha.

Sakura let out a scream of pure and utter agony. Sasuke cried out for him to get away from her, but for once, he was ignored by the Sannin who turned Sakura so she could look at him.

"You are going to die," He snarled, his nails digging into the girls quickly paling skin. She reared back in her pain, breaking from his hold and snapping her teeth harshly onto the mans fingers.

Warm blood slipped into her mouth and down her throat, making the girl choke as he hissed in pain. Though something akin to interest flickered in his golden eyes.

"If you do not…I will be back to collect you." He chuckled, before letting her fall to the ground, where the pink haired girl withered.

"What did you do to her!?" Sasuke yelled. Orochimaru turned towards the Genin with a frown. He didn't have enough chakra to put a Curse Mark on the boy now, and if he did it was unlikely that either of them would live, it would have to be another time.

"A gift that was meant for you, however, if she lives…" He smirked at the boy as he slowly sunk into the earth, leaving Team 7 with chilling parting words.

"I_ will_ be back." Then he was gone.

Sasuke could move again, and he rushed to Sakura's side as she let out another scream. He grabbed her hand, letting her cling to him as she cried.

"Sakura, Sakura you'll be okay! Kami, what did he do to you…" Sasuke pulled her closer showing true concern for his friend as he tried to comfort her.

One more pain filled scream, and then Sakura's world went dark.

"Sakura?! Sakura, wake up! Open your eyes!" He looked over desperately at Naruto, who hadn't moved from his fall at all.

Sasuke was alone, and he didn't know what to do.

**A/N: Hello, readers! So I've been re-watching Naruto, and well, this idea kind of just came to me. Honestly, I don't know how I feel about this, but if you let me know what you think of it, I might keep going, because I do have a few ideas.**

**As for the pairings, what would you guys prefer? **

**Sakura/Sasuke**

**Sakura/Orochimaru**

**Sasuke/ Sakura/Orochimaru [AKA: stuck between a rock and a hard place xD]**

**Sakura/Someone else?**

**Review and let me know!**

**Also feel free to send me some of **_**your **_**ideas and just let me know what you think. Also, if you are a reader of any of my other stories, I will be updating them both soon **

**Remy**


	2. Chapter One - Here I Lay

**Intro |** It took one minute, one choice, and one girl, to mess all of Orochimaru's plans up. Sakura Haruno managed to beat fear – with love. She moved in front of her crush as a last resort. However, every victory has its price.

_AU_

_[Pairing Pending]_

**Disclaimer | I do not own Naruto nor any of the characters; I only own my own OC's and plot line. **

R&amp;R

* * *

Chapter One| Here I Lay

雨

It was raining.

As soon as the second part of the Chunin Exams began, they had been attacked. After getting away – only minimally injured – Team 7 had been attacked once more by some crazy snake woman, who ended up being a crazy perverted snake man.

This time they were not minimally injured, this time the three man team was down by two, and things were looking grim.

And now it was pouring down rain.

To put it simply, Team 7 had absolutely horrible luck.

Sasuke Uchiha had been top of his class at the Academy, number one rookie of the year. The girl he was currently dotting over had been the number one kunoichi in their class. The blonde haired boy beside the pink haired girl had been dead last, number one loser of the year.

They had made an unlikely team, but they were a team nonetheless. Naruto fought to protect Sakura, Sakura fought to protect Sasuke, Sasuke fought to protect them both.

It should have been him on the ground with a horrible fever, it should have been him writhing in pain and screaming for help, but the girl that claimed to love him had somehow taken his place, and he was suddenly absolutely terrified at the thought of losing her when he had already lost so much.

It wasn't fair.

"Sakura," Sasuke held the girls hand, watching her face twist in pain. "Please, don't die." The rosette had been waking up and passing out for the past five hours now, rolling around, clawing at her neck and screaming in pure agony before grabbing Sasuke's waiting hand and falling back into darkness.

After their battle with Orochimaru he had gathered both his team mates up by making one shadow clone – one was all he could mange after Naruto had tried to teach him the Jutsu.

The clone had pulled Naruto onto his back while the original Uchiha had gathered Sakura into his arms, and they dashed into the forest, looking for shelter from the gathering storm over head.

They had found their shelter under a large tree that seemed to rise out of the ground – creating an arc – and then grow back into the ground on the other side. The back of the little wooden tree cave was blocked off by stone, while the front was covered in moss, hiding the three teens from sight.

Sasuke was certain it was the rain and Sakura's agonized screams that kept enemies away, most of them too frightened of what could cause such screams to try and find out where they were coming from.

"Don't die," He whispered softly, bowing his head slightly and resting his cold cheek against the girls burning hand.

He couldn't let her die.

_Please._

* * *

暗闇

The darkness wrapped around her, covering her in a cold blanket of despair.

The darkness numbed Sakura, as she drifted in what seemed to be a never ending abyss.

She felt lost. Oh so lost, in the middle of nowhere, stumbling around with her arms out stretched, wondering if she'll bump into a wall, or into a monster from her worst nightmare, wondering if maybe she'll step a little too far, and slip over the edge, wondered if she'd fall.

_Does this darkness have a name?_

She felt like she was drowning, warm liquid filling her lungs. It was thick, making it hard to move, hard to breath. It was thick like blood.

_This Cruelty. This hatred._

The darkness was becoming denser, harder to see through. She could barely walk, how had she ended up like this? In this dark, evil place.

_How did it find us?_

Where were Sasuke and Naruto? Where they both here as well, lost and confused?

_Did it steal into our lives? _

Flashes of Sasuke declaring revenge, of Naruto sitting on a swing all alone, of her, crying over a grave, over dead, wilted flowers.

_Or did we seek it out and embrace it?_

Sasuke's angry glares, Naruto's ambitions to become noticed, her weaknesses.

_What happened to us? That we now send our children into the world like we send young men to war._

Sobs had shaken the small child's form as she crouched over the new grave, glaring at the name engraving, begging for it to be a lie.

_Hoping for their safe return, but knowing some will be lost along the way. _

Rain falling down as a four year old cried out for her brother, clawing at the damp earth that he lay beneath.

_When did we lose our way?_

Sakura thrashed around in the darkness, crying out for help, wishing for the memories to go and never return.

_Consumed by the shadows, swallowed whole by the darkness. _

She could feel it picking at her, like her light was slowly fading away, bowing down and giving in to the evil that threatened to overtake her.

_Does this darkness have a name?_

Cruel laughter filled the air, bouncing off the none existent walls and echoing back to Sakura's ears, never ending, making her feel as if she would go insane.

_Is it your name?_

"Oro...chi…maru…" His name was not uttered in fear, in the call of mercy, but instead, in a whimper, a whisper of help.

"**Weak," **Someone laughed; Sakura shuddered as cold fingers brushed across her burning shoulder. **"Do you want power?" **The voice hissed like a snake.

She tried to push against the darkness.

"**So weak, you couldn't even save your brother." **The voice dripped with disappointment.

_**He's right…**_

Sakura reared back at the sound of Inners defeat. Her fight against the darkness flattered.

Was he right?

* * *

重要人物

Sasuke let out a small breath; he had been up all night caring for Sakura, taking care of that fever of hers, and trying to keep her safe.

He was exhausted, he needed sleep, but no sleep would come.

Three sets of footsteps were coming closer. Sasuke's heart rate picked up as he peaked from under the moss, watching the three Sound Ninja wearily. _That Man_ had been from sound too.

"We know your there," The one covered in wrappings called out. "We're here for the girl, Uchiha." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

Why Sakura? If she hadn't jumped in the way, would it be him that they would be after? It didn't make sense, what did That Man do to her? Making a last minute choice, Sasuke rose to his feet, and strode out of his hiding place.

"You're not getting her." He said coldly, observing the three Ninja and how they tensed as he stepped into view.

"We have direct orders kid, give her to us or watch half dead as we walk away with her." The tallest sneered, glaring at Sasuke.

"No," He replied simply, before slipping into a fighting stance. "Not a chance." His eyes narrowed.

Because of the three Sound Ninja, Sasuke missed how dark chakra started to pool out of the mark on Sakura's neck, or how the air around her crackled slightly like lightening had hit nearby, or how she whispered Orochimaru's name in complete and utter desperation – as if asking for help, as if he would save her.

* * *

悪

"**I can give you power," **Sakura gasped in surprise as two amber eyes suddenly shinned through the darkness, staring at her. They reminded her of snake eyes.

A pale face followed the eyes, and soon, the whole man stood there, holding a hand out too her, it was an offering.

"**You were too weak to save your own brother, to help your teammates, to win the affections of the one you desire." **The man chuckled darkly.

Could she bring herself to say no to what he was offering? One side of her wanted to scream and hit the man, she could tell the 'power' he was offering was complete and utter evil, but another part of her hesitated.

If she accepted, maybe she could help Naruto and Sasuke; maybe she could do something more maybe…

Sakura struggled weakly against the darkness that held her in place in front of the man, it was unrelenting. She fell to her knees, the darkness was too strong. Orochimaru crouched in front of her.

Maybe…

"**Can you really turn down the chance?" **His amber eyes narrowed.

The chance to…

Sakura stared up at his molten eyes that shinned like beacons in the darkness, a way of hope.

The chance to catch up to Naruto and Sasuke-Kun.

To not be overlooked.

To make sure she never lost another loved one.

_**Are you sure about that? About this path you'll take if you accept his hand? **_

_Yes! I _am_ weak! All I've ever done is sit back and watch Naruto and Sasuke move on ahead of me. I claim to know more than Naruto, to be madly in love with Sasuke, but it's all just empty words! _

Sakura felt her skin prickle as an odd sensation washed over her. Her heart stuttered and flattered for a second.

_I have to do this. _

With a harsh shove pushed Inner down, and somehow she found the strength to stand up in the darkness, to push herself higher until she stood at her full height.

_Yes, I accept that path. _

The evil man before her grinned, his sharp teeth gleaming in the darkness as he offered his hand to her once more.

Her heart beat stronger than it ever had before. It beat with a purpose.

* * *

守る

Sasuke hit the ground hard and rolled, avoiding two kuni but getting grazed with a third.

His world spun and his ears bled. He dry heaved as the high pitched sound waves assaulted his ears once more.

He was losing, that wasn't right, how could he be losing to these guys?

He pushed himself back up right before one of them – Zuko, was it? – kicked him in the stomach, making him spit up some blood as he slid across the ground, making mud splash and stick against his pale skin.

"This really all you got?" Zuko laughed, and sent Sasuke flying into a tree with a gush of wind from his hands.

The Uchiha crumbled to the ground.

"Pathetic," The bandaged boy sighed and shook his head.

"We were hoping for more of a challenge." Kin mumbled, leaning against a tree calmly.

It was raining lightly.

Sasuke slowly pushed himself up, spitting out some blood and glaring at all three of them. He tensed as Zuko made a move to hit him again, but a voice stopped the attack.

"If that's the case, then you should have looked for us." All four Sound Ninja jerked back in surprise and looked up towards the tree line.

Neji Hyūga stood calmly with his arms crossed in a tree, his teammates Tenten and Lee beside him. A branch below them, stood Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji, who all looked much less confident than the team above them.

Ino had tears streaming down her face, partly out of fear, and partly out of seeing her crush get beaten up. Shikamaru look troubled and rather upset with the turn of events, and Choji looked like he was gonna puke.

The first team was much more threatening than the second team that much was for sure. Zuko nearly laughed aloud.

* * *

蛇

"The snake which cannot cast its skin has to die. As well the minds which are prevented from changing their opinions; they cease to be mind." Orochimaru chuckled as Kabuto turned towards him, looking confused.

He had felt the new flare of chakra on his skin, leaving a tingling sensation behind. The girl had actually survived. Perhaps she had more talent than he had first thought.

"She lived," He said simply, enjoying how Kabuto's eyes flashed in surprise.

"What will you do with her then, My Lord? After all you used the new seal on her; we don't know how the Cursed Mark of Lightening will react. " The younger man raised an eyebrow. He couldn't help but wonder what in the world his master was planning.

"She is mine now; I, of course, will claim what is mine." He pushed away from the tree he had been leaning against with ease, and then he hesitated. "It will be your job to watch the seals progress." He said simply.

"I will give her time though, perhaps with time I will be able to also collect the boy," The Sannin titled his head to the side. The two of them together, for him and him alone. The thought made him run his tongue over his lips in anticipation.

"I can't wait to see what she will be capable of though." Orochimaru chuckled, before waving a hand towards the grey haired boy.

"You know what to do, go." Kabuto bowed, before disappearing in a swirl of leafs.

* * *

**A/N:** **There's chapter one! Hehe, sorry for the cliffhanger! I love all of your reviews and the pairings and being taken into consideration, keep in mind that if this fic does not cover the pairing you desire, I am more than willing to take requests and make hella long one-shots for anyone who asks! Also, yes, I did give Sakura a brother, I feel that it'll give her the push she needs. More will be heard on him later though. **

**Sound track for chapter one: **

**1\. 30 Seconds to Mars – Hurricane **

**2\. 30 Seconds to Mars – Closer To The Edge**

**3\. Does This Darkness Have A Name? **

**4\. Linkin Park feat. Hollywood Undead - Wretches and Kings/Undead (ZwieR.Z. Remix)**

**Translations – **

**雨****\- Rain**

**暗闇 ****\- Darkness**

**重要人物 – ****Important Person**

**悪 ****\- Evil**

**守る ****\- To Protect**

**蛇 ****\- Snake**

**Let it be noted that I do not own 'Does This Darkness Have A Name', an amv with it inspired me to add it into my fic, and I am also writing a one-shot with the scene. **

**Thanks for reading and keep an eye out for chapter two, it may be coming sooner than you think, maybe today, if a get a few reviews in the next ehh, hour or so ;) maybe I already have it written…**

**Remy**


End file.
